


Dramatically Lovely - Future Blessings

by ChromaticTritone



Series: Dramatically Lovely [2]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Join college students Van Helsing & Saint-Germain as they date each other, endure the stress of classes, & keep their relationship strong.A sequel to Dramatically Lovely.
Relationships: Saint-Germain (Code: Realize)/Abraham Van Helsing (Code: Realize)
Series: Dramatically Lovely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A “fandisc” to my fic Dramatically Lovely. This sequel fic shows the happy couple together. Enjoy!

It’s 9am, an hour before Van has to head to class. Fran has already left for his classes, so Van is alone. But that doesn’t mean he’s relaxed—far from it. After all, today is his first Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend, Saint-Germain, & he wants to make it special.

He hopes his gift is good enough. Since he’s dating someone as amazing as Saint-Germain, he sometimes finds himself doubting if he’s good enough for the other man. But he takes comfort in the fact that Saint-Germain loves him dearly, & is always expressing that in some form. So, that helps.

_But what if my gift’s not good enough…?_

Van hears someone knock on the door. “Coming,” he says, standing up from the bed & approaching the door.

Then, he opens the door to see…

Saint-Germain.

Holding a huge bouquet of flowers in a vase

Van’s jaw hits the floor.

Saint-Germain grins. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Abraham.”

Van is still in shock. “You…flowers…”

“Let me tell you the meaning of this bouquet,” says Saint-Germain with a grin. “The ranunculus means radiant charm, which you have in spades. The amaryllis means splendid beauty, as your body & soul are absolutely beautiful. The red carnations mean love, pride and admiration, which are all feelings I have for you. And finally, the gardenias means you are lovely, which you very much are.”

He smiles again. “I thought such meaningful flowers would be a good way of expressing my feelings for you.”

Van blushes. Then, “Thank you so much, Saint.” Then, “I got you something too, but there’s no way my gift is anywhere near as good as yours…”

Saint laughs. “It isn’t a contest! And I’m sure no matter what it is, I’ll love it. Ok?”

“…Ok. Thanks.”

With that, Van steps back to let Saint-Germain in. “Fran isn’t here right now, so c’mon in.”

Saint enters gratefully, a smile on his face. “You can put the flowers on my desk,” Van says, & so, Saint does so.

With that, they sit together on Van’s bed. Van reaches over to his desk, opens a drawer, takes out an envelope, & closes it. Then, taking a deep breath, he hands the envelope to Saint-Germain. “Here, Lawrence. I got this for you. I hope you like it.”

Saint smiles. “Thank you, Abraham.”

With that, Saint opens the envelope.

He gasps.

“A year’s subscription to The Work Project?”

Van Helsing looks away, slightly embarrassed. “…You were telling me a few weeks ago that it’s hard to concentrate on your work emails & calls in the school library with everyone talking in there, & that you can’t work well in your room either. And this coworking space recently opened on Main Street, & it got me thinking—a coworking space would be a perfect place for you to get your work done more easily.” He sighs. “It’s not very romantic, is it?”

“Not romantic? What are you talking about?” Saint says with a gentle laugh. “This is one of the nicest gifts anyone’s ever gotten me.”

Van looks up, shocked. “Really?”

Saint smiles. “Really. Thank you.”

With that, he kisses Van Helsing on the lips.

The kiss is grateful, thankful, an expression that Saint is truly grateful for his gift, & wants to express that in this way. It makes Van feel simultaneously stimulated & reassured. He leans into Saint, taking in his feeling.

Then, Saint releases Van. Saint smiles. “Want to get dinner tonight for Valentine’s Day?”

Van smiles back. “Definitely.”

And so, the lover’s wonderful Valentine’s Day has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Van walks towards Saint-Germain’s dorm with a spring is his step. It’s a Thursday, so he doesn’t have his part-time job today, thankfully. He can spend time with Saint-Germain today without worrying about missing his shift. 

Finally, he arrives at Saint’s dorm. Saint is already waiting for Van on a bench right outside his dorm. Saint smiles as he sees Van approach. “Ready for Valentine’s Day dinner?” Saint asks, standing up.

“Definitely,” replies Van, walking with his boyfriend away from the dorm & towards Main Street. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I thought we could go for something a little different,” says Saint-Germain. “So I got us a reservation at the Thai restaurant on Main Street, Family Thais.”

Van smiles. “That sounds good. I haven’t had Thai food in a while, so this should be nice.”

With that, they walk down Main Street. Saint reaches his hand to Van Helsing, & Van takes Saint’s hand in his own. They walk together, holding hands, until they reach the restaurant.

Once they get inside, Saint speaks. “I have a 7 o’clock reservation for two,” he says.

“Right. Come with me.”

They are led to a table for 2 in the middle of the restaurant. Saint-Germain sits down, & Van Helsing sits across from him.

They look at their menus for a few moments. Then, Van Helsing looks up.

“I think I’ll be getting a Thai red curry,” Van says, “with a moderate amount of spiciness.”

“Oh, what a coincidence,” Saint-Germain replies. “I’ll be getting the Thai green curry. No pepper, though—I can’t handle spicy food.”

Van smiles. “Oh, really? I didn’t know that about you. That’s cute.”

Saint blushes.

Their waiter soon comes by, & the boyfriends put their order in. 

Saint turns to Van with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Van replies. 

“You had a test in your Economics class today, right? How did it go?”

“It was fine,” says Van with a smile. “I’m pretty sure I passed.”

Saint beams, proud of his boyfriend. “That’s great!”

Van smiles back. “Thank you.” Then, “And how was your day?”

“Just fine, thank you,” says Saint-Germain. “My fine arts class is difficult, as usual, though. I may love art history, but my skills as an artist leave a lot to be desired.”

“Well, I think your paintings are nice,” says Van, thinking of one of Saint’s paintings that Van has hanging on his dorm room wall.

“Thank you,” Saint replies with a smile.

With that, their food arrives. Van takes a bite of his curry. “Delicious! This is really good!”

“Yes, this is quite tasty,” says Saint-Germain.

“Want to try some of my curry?” Van says.

“Sure,” Saint replies.

With that, Van gets a mischievous look on his face. He takes a forkful of curry…and moves his hand across the table, forkful & all, towards Saint’s mouth.

Saint’s mouth drops open in protest, but in that moment, Van puts the fork in Saint’s mouth.

Saint’s mouth closes around the food. He chews for a moment before swallowing.

“It’s good,” Saint says. “A little spicy for me, but good.”

Van smirks. “I’m glad.”

This time, it’s Saint with a glint in his eye. “Now it’s my turn,” he says, lifting up a forkful of food towards Van’s mouth.

Van’s mouth closes around the food without hesitation, though Saint-Germain can see his boyfriend blush. “…It’s delicious,” Van says simply, still blushing.

With that, the two lovers go back to eating their food. Then, Saint speaks up.

“I’m thinking of getting an internship at the local museum,” Saint says. “Since I want to go into art preservation & museums, I think interning at such a place could be beneficial.”

Van laughs. “It’s a little early to get an internship—we’re only sophomores!—but I suppose that’s what I like about you, that you’re always thinking towards the future.” 

Saint smiles. “Why thank you.”

With that, both men finish their food. This time, Van insists on paying the bill—“It’s the least I can do, especially after those lovely flowers this morning”—and then, they’re walking down Main Street.

After a moment, Saint-Germain speaks.

“Abraham…come back with me to my dorm,” Saint says. “Valentine’s Day isn’t over yet—I still want to spend time with you.”

Van smiles. “Alright,” he replies. “That sounds nice.”

And so, the two lovers walk down Main Street, determined to spend more time together.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint-Germain is sitting at The Work Project, taking phone calls & writing emails to his various business partners. As he’s writing an email, he receives a phone call. He looks at his cellphone to see who’s calling him. Sure enough, it’s his boyfriend, Van.

“Hello?” Saint says, answering the phone with a smile.

“Hey. I’m done with classes for the day, so I just wanted to call you,” says Van on the other end of the line. Then, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Saint says. “I can only take so many emails & phone calls & spreadsheets before I start missing the one I love.”

“I see,” Van replies. “In that case,” Van says, “why don’t I come over? We can spend some time together.”

Saint thinks it over. Then, “I can get you a guest pass for the day,” Saint says. “That way, you can come to The Work Project & we can work together.”

Van Helsing smiles. “That sounds nice.”

“Alright. I’ll make the arrangements. Just give your name when you get here, & then come to the 3rd floor. I’m right in front of the elevator, at a table.”

“Gotcha. Alright, see you soon.”

With that, Saint hangs up the phone, & makes the necessary arrangements so Van will be let in when he arrives.

Soon, Saint is done, & he wants for his boyfriend to come to him.

About 15 minutes later, the elevator dings, & it opens to reveal Van Helsing.

Van looks around, & takes in the space. 

It’s a nice, modern building with a minimalist aesthetic. The room is lit by a huge window that takes up an entire wall & lets in a ton of natural light. In one corner of the room is a small kitchen, complete with a coffee machine & some boxes full of tea bags. It’s clearly a well-stocked facility.

Then, he sees Saint-Germain, who is sitting at a simple, wooden table with his laptop open in front of him. Van walks over, & sits down next to him.

“Hey,” says Saint-Germain as Van sits down.

“Hey,” replies Van with a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Saint says, smiling back. Then, “What are you working on?”

“Just some economics homework about elasticity & revenue,” Van responds. “It’ll probably take me a while. What about you?”

“Someone wants to buy one of my companies, so I’m currently fielding negotiations,” Saint responds.

Van’s eyes widen. “That’s great!”

“Thank you,” Saint responds. “I didn’t tell you before because sometimes, buyers can be a little flaky at first. But this one looks like she’s truly interested, which is good.”

Van smiles. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you! The only thing is that, because of the potential buyout, I’m fielding a lot of phone calls right now,” Saint says. “I hope my phone calls won’t be too distracting for you…” he adds.

Van smiles. “Hey, if you’re taking phone calls, that means I get to hear your voice, & that can only be a good thing.”

Saint-Germain blushes. “…Alright then.” 

And so, the boyfriends begin working on their separate tasks, Saint-Germain on his work & Van Helsing on his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint & Van are lying together in Saint-Germain’s bed after a long night together. Saint is nuzzling his head under Van Helsing’s chin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Saint says to Van softly, “in body & in mind. That’s one of the things I love about you.”

Saint feels Vans head move slightly, as if he’s embarrassed. Then, Van speaks. “It’s always so embarrassing for you to tell me I’m beautiful because…well, I suppose I don’t hear that very often.”

Saint-Germain looks up at Van with a smile. “No one’s ever told you you’re beautiful before?”

“Not before you,” Van says. “I’ve never had a…significant other…as all my life, I’ve been so focused on my studies I haven’t found time for anything else.”

Saint smiles. “You’re a very studious person, Abraham. That’s one of the things I love about you.”

Van Helsing blushes. “…Thank you, Lawrence.”

Saint-Germain gets a glint in his eye. “Now, can I distract you from your studies for just a few moments?”

Van Helsing has an idea of what his lover has in mind. Van smiles. “You may.”

And so, the two lovers spent some time in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Van smiles. He & Saint are eating together in the school dining hall before classes start. They try to eat together when they can, as it’s a nice way to spend a pocket of time together. 

“Thanksgiving is coming up…” Van says contemplatively.

Saint looks up from his food. “Ah, that it is. How do you normally spend your Thanksgiving, Van?”

“I don’t,” Van says abruptly. “My parents are divorced, so I can never go see one for Thanksgiving without upsetting the other. So, I just opt to not go anywhere. It’s better that way.”

“So you’re just going to stay on campus?”

Van nods. “That’s what I do every year.”

Saint rarely raises his voice or gets emotional—except when telling Van how much he loves him—but upon hearing this, Saint shakes his head. “That simply won’t do,” he says. Then, “Why don’t you spend Thanksgiving with my family? We’d be delighted to have you,” Saint says with a smile.

Van was about to put a forkful of food in his mouth, but upon hearing this, Van stops in his tracks. “You…want me to meet your parents?”

Saint blushes. Then, “Well, just my father, as my mother is often overseas for her work. But I believe you could put it that way, yes.” 

For a moment, both are silent, Saint in embarrassment, Van in happy shock.

Then, Van speaks again. “I suppose…it would be nice to spend Thanksgiving with you. So yes, I’ll come.”

Saint-Germain smiles. “Our first Thanksgiving together…I wonder how it’ll fare.”

Van blushes.

With that, the couple resumes eating, excited to spend the holiday in each other’s company.


	6. Chapter 6

Van is nervous, but excited, to be spending Thanksgiving with Saint-Germain. Right now, they’re waiting for the car to arrive. “I called my—well, my father’s—driver, & she’ll be hear shortly,” Saint-Germain had said. They wait in front of the school, Saint calm, & Van nervous.

Finally, the car arrives. A woman gets out of the front seat, & opens the back for both of them to get in.

Van enters the car with trepidation. Its outside is pristine, & its interior is immaculate. Saint smiles. “This is my family’s driver, Kathleen.”

Kathleen nods. “It is lovely to meet Mr. Saint-Germain’s significant other. I am honored to make your acquaintance.”

Van sits down in the car, smiling. “Likewise.”

Saint enters the car as well, sitting down next to Van. “Well? Shall we?”

“With pleasure,” Kathleen replies, putting the car into drive.

With that, they’re off.

Van suddenly feels something landing on his shoulder. He glances over to see Saint-Germain has placed his head on Van’s shoulder, cuddling against his boyfriend.

“You’re always so nice & warm,” Saint says with a smile.

Van blushes. Then, “…I’m glad you think so.”

In the front seat, Kathleen smiles at the couple’s interactions together.

Van & Saint stay like this, with Saint cuddling against Van’s shoulder, until they arrive at the house. “We have arrived,” Kathleen says. She turns off the vehicle, & opens her car door to let her passenger out of the car.

Van steps out of the car & gasps.

This is his first time seeing Saint-Germain’s home. It’s larger than he had expected, at least from the outside. Its also surrounded by a beautiful garden that looks very well maintained. It’s more than Van was expecting. But, maybe he should have expected this from Saint-Germain.

Saint-Germain comes up next to his boyfriend, grabbing his hand. Saint intertwines his fingers with Van’s. “Shall we go in?” he asks.

Van smiles at Saint-Germain’s touch. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

With that, they enter the house, still holding hands.

The front entrance is decorated by a chandelier that hangs overhead. The rest of the space is decorated in a minimalist black & white, simple colors outlined by simple pieces of furniture.

Someone is standing in the entrance hall. It’s a man with short, graying hair & a prominent beard. Van understands with a start—this must be Saint-Germain’s father. And being in the presence of this man makes Van suddenly very nervous.

Saint-Germain’s father turns to Van will a smile. “So, you’re Abraham Van Helsing, eh?” Saint-Germain’s father says. “I’m Walter Saint-Germain. Call me Wally.”

“Ok. Nice to meet you…Wally,” Van replies.

“Our cooks are making a lovely Thanksgiving meal,” Wally says, “and it’ll be ready in about half an hour. In the meantime, I want to get to know you. Come,” he says, beckoning to another nearby room.

With that, Van & Saint follow Wally into the room, the couple still holding hands.

It’s a lovely living room, decorated in a minimalist style with some white couches & simple, white lamps. Wally sits on one of the couches, & Van & Saint sit on a couch across from Wally.

“So,” Wally says, “you must be pretty special for my son to get so attached. Tell me—what’s so special about you?”

Van thinks for a moment. Then, “I don’t know what’s so special about me. But I do know that your son is a very special person to me, someone I don’t want to let go of. And it has nothing to do with his background or money—I came to love him for whom he is, not what he has. And that will never change. I will always love him. Dearly.”

“What do you love about him?” Wally asks.

At this, Van blushes furiously. Then, “Lawrence is someone who’s always expressing how much he loves me. And I love his determination—he manages so much so well, & it’s so nice to see how hard he works towards his goals. And every time I see him, he assures me that he loves me, & it brings my heart so much peace. And…I could keep going forever.” Van smiles. “I love him so much, & there’s so many things about him that I love.”

“I see,” Wally replies. Then, he smiles. “It looks like you & my son are a good match. As a father, that brings me great amount of joy.”

He stands up. “Come. Dinner should be just about ready. I’d be honored to have you at my table.”

Van stands up, flooded with relief—his boyfriend’s father has accepted him!

And so, they go to eat the Thanksgiving meal.

All throughout the meal, Van smiles & laughs with Saint-Germain & his father. They spend a lovely time together.

When they’ve all eaten their full, Saint & Van go out to the car.

“Well? How was it? Did you like spending time at my home?” Saint says with a smile.

Van smiles back. “I sure did. Thanks for inviting me.” Then, “Let’s do this again next year.”

Saint is surprised by the suggestion, but after a moment, he smiles.

“Yes. Let’s do that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Van knocks on Saint-Germain’s door on an early Saturday morning. Today, they were going to spend time together on a date. But, before then, Van has a gift to give to his boyfriend.

Van’s heart pounds as he waits for Saint to open the door. Finally, he does. “Hello Abraham,” Saint says with a smile. Then, he sees the item in Van’s arms.

Van smiles. “You gave me flowers for Valentine’s Day, so ever since, I’ve been thinking of doing the same,” he explains.

“I see,” Saint-Germain says, taking the flowers & the vase containing them. “These are lovely.”

Van keeps smiling, & then he continues. “These are gardenias, which mean secret love,” he explains, “so I thought this would be an opportunity to express my feelings more openly than I usually do.”

Van smiles. “I love you, Lawrence. You’re like the light in my world of darkness; you are the star that shines forever. Without you in my life, I don’t know where I’d be now—you’ve changed my life so much. Every day I wake up thinking of you, & wanting to love you, again & again. Thank you for all that you’ve done.”

Saint-Germain blushes at Van’s words. Then, Saint smiles. “Thank you Van. I appreciate your words very much.”

With that, Saint puts the vase of flowers in his room, & then heads out with Van for their date.

They had planned to go walk down Main Street & look at shops, & they head off together, their hands intertwined.

In one shop, a particular pair of earrings catches Van’s eye. Out of the two of them, Van is only one with his ears pierced, so he likes to occasionally wear some eye-catching accessories. Naturally, Saint noticed Van’s interest in the earrings, & bought them for Van with a smile.

At another shop, Saint is admiring an amateur painter’s stall. Saint has always been someone with an interest in the finer things, & today is no different. And so, Van buys him the painting without hesitation.

Soon enough, it’s starting to get dark, & the boyfriends head back to their college campus, the items they bought for each other in tow.

Saint turns to Van. “Can you…come back to my dorm?”

Van smiles. “Sure,” he sees, the new earrings on his ears glistening in the light.

And so, the boyfriends resolve to spend more time together.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the morning after a wonderful evening together. Van is holding Saint close to his chest, hugging him. Saint is nuzzling his head right under Van’s chin.

“Chriatmas is coming up,” Saint says softly.

“So it is,” Van replies, his voice equally soft.

“What do you have planned?” Saint says.

Van shakes his head, his chin brushing against Saint-Germain’s hair. “I usually visit my mom on the 24th, & my dad on the 25th. Sometimes they have a present for me, sometimes they don’t. That’s about it.”

“I see,” Saint replies.

“What about you?”

Saint smiles. “I usually spend Christmas with my family. My mother is away so often, however, that it’s a flip of the coin as to whether she’ll be present on Christmas or not. But my father is always there, & I’ve spent many a Christmas with him."

“Ah. Alright,” Van replies.

They’re both quite for a moment before Saint speaks again.

“Want to spend Christmas together?” Saint asks with a smile.

Van blinks in surprise. “Together…?”

“Yes. We get a hotel, spend some time together on Christmas Eve, & celebrate together on Christmas day.”

“Hmmm…” Van thinks it over. Then, “That sounds wonderful. Let’s do it!”

Saint smiles. “I’m glad.”

With that, they resume cuddling.

Later that day, Van calls his family & lets them know he’ll be spending the holiday with his boyfriend. Saint does the same, to which his father, Wally, responds, “That Abraham seems like a very nice boy. I hope you two have a great time together!”

And so, Christmas Eve arrives, & Saint arrives at Van’s dorm to pick him up so they can go to the hotel. Saint knocks on the door to Van’s room. After a moment, someone answers, but it’s not Van—instead, it’s Van’s roommate, Fran.

Fran stands at the door, looking at Saint-Germain with a knowing smile. “If you’re looking for Van, he stepped out for a bit. He’ll be back soon, though—so why don’t you come in?”

Saint smiles. “Alright. Thank you, Fran.”

With that, Fran returns to his desk & continues working on his homework.

After a few moments, Fran speaks, looking up from his work. “So, how’s everything going with you two?” 

“Great,” Saint says with a smile. His smile fades as he remembers something again.

Fran seems to sense something is amiss. “What’s wrong?” he says, turning to face Saint-Germain.

Saint pauses for a moment. Then, he speaks. “Sometimes I worry…that I’m not good enough for Abraham,” Saint confesses. “I don’t know why I feel this way, but I do. We’ll be spending time together, having a wonderful time, & all of sudden I’m wondering if he could do better without me. It’s so strange, having these worries, but I do.”

Fran nods. “Well, being open is really important in relationships. Why don’t you talk to him about it? I’m sure be can help abate your concerns. Ok?”

Saint nods. He had never considered bringing the matter to Van, so the suggestion is a welcome one. “Alright. I’ll do that.”

Fran smile. “Good.

Then, the door opens. Saint looks to see that his boyfriend has returned. He greets Van with a wide smile. “Hello, Abraham. Fran & I were just chatting.”

“Yep,” Fran says. Then, “Have fun you two!”

“Thanks. We will,” Van replies with a smile.

And so, they go downstairs, where Kathleen, Saint’s driver, is waiting to take them to the hotel.

Soon enough, they arrive, remove their luggage (as little as it is) from the car, & head into the hotel. Then, they get their room key, & head up to Room 202.

Saint opens the door with a flourish. “Well, here we are!” he says.

It’s a simple hotel room, with a TV on one side, a desk next to it, & a small sofa across the room. But that’s when Van notices…

“Lawrence. There’s only 1 bed.”

Saint-Germain turns to Van with a knowing smile. “Oh, there is, is there?”

Van’s eyes widen, & in that moment, he understands. As soon as he comes to this understanding, he blushes. Then, “…I suppose I won’t mind sharing a bed with you,” he says.

“Good,” Saint replies.

With that, he closes the distance between them, & kisses Van.

The two lovers spend time together that night, in the single bed.

The next day, Saint is holding Van is his arms as they lay together on the bed. Saint kisses Van on the head. “Merry Christmas,” Saint says softly.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Van says with a smile.

Soon enough, they’re dressed & ready to exchange gifts. It’s at this moment that Saint speaks up.

“Before we exchange gifts, can I ask you something?” Saint says.

Van smiles. “Of course, Lawrence.”

Saint nods. Then, hesitantly, “Am I good enough for you?”

Van is shocked by the question. “Why in the world are you asking me that?”

“It’s just…” Saint-Germain’s voice trails off. ‘Sometimes, I feel like I’m not a good enough boyfriend for you. That you could do better without me. I don’t know why I have these fears, but I do.”

Van Helsing looks at Saint-Germain in shock for a moment. Then, Van starts laughing.

“What?” Saint says.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Van laughs again. “I sometimes have the exact same thought. That I’m not good enough for you.”

Saint’s mouth drops open. “Really?”

Van nods.

They’re silent for a moment before Saint turns to Van with a smile.

“I think it’s safe to say both of our fears are unfounded?”

Van smiles back. “I believe so. But just in case it isn’t clear,” Van says simply, “I love you,. “Nothing is going to change that. And you’re more than good enough for me—that’s a fact.” He smiles. “You don’t need to worry about that anymore, ok?”

“And I love you,” Saint says. “You are more than worthy of my love, in so many ways. I treasure you, & I always will.”

The lovers smile at each other, their love having been reaffirmed.

Then, “Shall we exchange gifts now?” Van says.

“Yes. Let’s do it!” Saint says.

With that, Van takes out his gift, & Saint does the same. Van’s gift is wrapped in simple red & green striped wrapping paper. Saint’s gift, on the other hand, is wrapped in wrapping paper with a pattern of the words “Merry Christmas” in different languages, arranged on the wrapping paper in a minimalist style.

They exchange gifts. “Open mine first,” Saint says.

Van smiles, ripping open the wrapping paper.

Inside is a heart-shaped paperweight. On it are written the words, “My love knows no bounds.”

“What’s this…?” Van asks.

Saint smiles. “It’s for your desk. So that even when you’re working hard on schoolwork, my love can keep you going.”

Van smiles. “I see,” he sees. “Thank you, Saint.

“Now, open mine,” Van says with a smile.

Saint methodically removes the wrapping paper, causes as few rips as possible to open the present.

Inside the wrapping paper is a little box. Saint opens the box—and gasps.

The box holds a small, silver ring inside. Inscribed on the rings are the words “I will love you forever”.

Saint takes the ring out, inspecting it closely. “Van…what is this?”

Van smiles. “You’re always at The Work Project, working on keeping your companies afloat. I thought it’d be nice for you to have a reminder of me for when you’re working. That way, even when we’re apart, we can be together.”

Saint smiles. “What a thoughtful gift,” he says. And so, he puts on the ring. It fits perfectly, of course, & it glistens in the light beautifully.

Van smiles. “I’m glad we both got things for each other that reminds us of each other’s presence. That’s…reassuring, in a way.”

“I agree,” Saint says. He looks at the new ring ornamenting his finger, & smiles again, filled with happiness. Then, he leans forward, & kisses his boyfriend.

The couple spends Christmas Day in each other’s arms, together.


	9. Chapter 9

After their wonderful Christmas together, Van & Saint went to their separate homes for Christmas break.

“I miss you,” Van says, talking on the phone to Saint-Germain.

“Me too,” Saint says.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Saint says. “My mother came home yesterday for the first time in a while, so I got to see her for a little bit. She just left on a plane to Europe an hour ago, & she won’t be back for a while, so it was good to see her while I could.”

“Well, I’m glad you got to see her,” Van says with a smile. “I know that doesn’t happen often, so I’m happy for you.”

“Why thank you,” Saint replies.

In the distance, Van hears a voice calling for him. So, he speaks into the phone once again. “I’ve got to go—my mom’s calling me,” Van says. “But we can talk later.”

“Ok,” Saint says, his voice holding a hint of loneliness. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” Van says with a smile. “See you.”

And with that, he hangs up the phone, & goes to see if his mother needs him.

Sure enough, she was calling Van to tell him dinner is ready. For a few moments, they eat together in silence, before she speaks up.

“Were you on the phone?”

Van nods. “Yes. With my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Van’s mother answers. Then, she smiles. “I’d like to meet him at some point you know. I’d like to see if the person my little boy is dating is as good a guy as you say he is.”

Van smiles. “I’m sure we can arrange something sometime. Ok?”

“Alright,” she responds, satisfied.

And so, they continue eating.

After dinner, Van goes upstairs to relax. But when he gets in his childhood bedroom, he finds his phone is ringing. He answers it quickly. “Hello?”

“Hi Van,” says the voice on the other end of the line.

“Saint?” Van says. “We were just talking half an hour ago. Do you need something?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” says Saint. “I miss you so much right now that I can’t stand it.”

“I see,” Van says. Then, “In that case, why don’t you come over? My mom was just saying how she really wants to meet you.”

Saint smiles. “I would love that. I’ll have Kathleen”—Saint’s driver—“take me tomorrow.”

“Good,” Van says. He smiles, happy at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend.

And so, the boyfriends made their plans together.


	10. Chapter 10

Van & Saint are just finishing lunch when the doorbell rings.

A smile forms on Van’s lips. _That must be Lawrence!_

With that, he opens the door. Sure enough, it’s Saint-Germain. He smiles upon seeing his boyfriend. “Hello, Van. It’s so good to see you.”

“You as well,” Van says.

With that, Van walks Saint into the dining room, where Van’s mom is sitting at table. She perks up upon seeing Saint-Germain.

“You must be the boyfriend I’ve heard so much about! It’s so great to meet you! Would you like some coffee? Or tea? We also have juice,” Van’s mother says with a smile. 

“Some tea would be lovely. Thank you,” Saint-Germain replies.

Van’s mother nods. “We have black tea. I’ll make you a cup of that. Sugar?”

“Yes please,” Saint responds.

Soon enough, Van’s mother has made the tea, & places it in front of Saint-Germain. He sips it gently. “Delicious,” he says, giving Van’s mother a smile. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome!” Van’s mother replies, beaming. “So, how did you too meet?”

“School project,” Van says.

Saint-Germain nods. “Yes, that’s the first time we meet. But actually, I’d had a crush on Abraham since I first saw him at freshmen orientation,” Saint-Germain says.

“Really?” Van’s mother says. “That means you liked him for well over a year—that’s a long time.”

Saint smiles. “Yes, it is. And on top of that, he used to hate my guts,” Saint says with a knowing smile.

“Lawrence!” Van says, aghast.

“What? It’s true,” Saint-Germain says.

He takes another sip of his tea, & in the interim, Van speaks. “I thought he was someone that he’s really not,” Van says, “& because of that, I didn’t like him. Once I understood what Saint is truly like, I began to understand him better.” He smiles. “And then, I fell for him.”

Saint nods. “That sounds about right.”

And so, they continue talking together, having a wonderful time.

Eventually, it begins to get dark. “Well, I should be going now,” Saint-Germain says, standing up from his chair. Van stands up too. Saint turns to Van’s mother. “Thank you for having me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Van’s mother replies. “And it was so nice to meet you.”

Saint nods. “You as well,” he says.

Then, he walks up to Van. Saint strokes Van’s cheek tenderly. “I have to go now,” Saint says softly, “but I’ll see you again soon.”

With that, Saint closes the distance between them, & kisses Van.

The kiss is deep, longing, hungering. Saint hasn’t seen Van for a few weeks, & already the loneliness is getting to him. And so, he expresses his need for Van’s presence in one, intimate kiss.

And then, Saint releases Van. Van smiles. “I’ll see you later.”

With that, Saint leaves the house. Van closes the door behind him.

“Your boyfriend is very nice,” Van’s mother says. “You found a good one!”

Van smiles at her comment.

“Yes. I sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of therapeutic to write a story about a mother being accepting of a gay couple when I know my mother would be angry & sad if she knew I was gay. Anyway, sorry if this note is depressing.


	11. Chapter 11

Van & Saint’s Christmas break has finally come to an end. Van spent most of the break working—he has a part-time job in his hometown that lets him work there during his college breaks—& Saint spent most of the break managing his various companies. The holiday season made both men’s work busier than usual, & by the time they’re back at school, they’re both quite exhausted.

And yet, they’re determined to see each other.

The second Van returns to campus, he calls Saint. Saint answers after the first ring. “Hello?”

Van smiles upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice. Sure, they’ve been calling each other all throughout the break, but it always comforts him to hear Saint’s voice.

“Hi Lawrence,” Van says. “I’m back on campus. Are you here yet?”

Saint smiles. “I’m on my way right now. I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” On the other end of the line, Saint-Germain tilts his head knowingly. “Shall I come by your dorm after I’m back on campus?”

Van smiles too. “That would be great. Please do.”

“Alright, I will,” Saint says.

“Great! I’m going get back to my dorm now, but I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon! Bye,” Saint says.

With that, Van hangs up the phone, & heads to his dorm.

He opens to door to his dorm to find Fran is already back. Fran turns to Van with a smile. “Hey Van! How was your break?”

“Good,” Van replies, “though I spent most of it missing Lawrence.”

Fran laughs. “I guess that makes sense. I spent most of the break missing my boyfriend too.”

“Oh, ok,” Van says. Then, his eyes widen. “Wait, you have a boyfriend?”

“Yep!” Fran says. “His name’s Impey. He’s a great guy. Maybe we could go on a double date sometime?”

Van smiles. “That sounds awesome. Let’s definitely do that sometime soon.”

Fran smiles. “Good.”

Just then, they hear a knock at the door. “That must be Lawrence,” Van says. He walks up to the door & opens it, & sure enough, it’s his boyfriend. 

Saint-Germain greets Van with a smile. “Did you miss me?” he asks.

“Like nothing else,” Van says with a smile of his own.

Then, Van closes the space between them, & kisses Saint-Germain.

Van’s kiss is happy, & full of thankfulness that he can finally see his boyfriend again. They weren’t separated for very long, but it felt like an eternity to Van. So, being able to show his affections like this isn’t something he takes lightly. He’s very grateful for it, & it shows in his kiss.

With that, Van releases Saint-Germain. “So, what do you have in mind?” he asks softly.

“I was thinking that a date on Main Street is in order,” Saint says. “What do you say?”

“That sounds great,” Van replies. “Let’s go!”

And so, the boyfriends head out for a date.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, Saint & Van go to Main Street for their first date of the new school year.

They sit down at their favorite date night spot, the Paula Inn & Restaurant. It was where they spent their second date together, so it’s been a place of treasured memories. Van get’s his usual order—a veggie burger with fries—and Saint’s Germain gets his usual too—the Corn Chowder soup & Caesar salad combo. 

After their orders are placed, Saint-Germain turns to Van Helsing with a smile.

“How was your break?”

“Busy,” Van replies, “so there’s that. But I made a good amount of money from work thanks to it being so busy, so I guess it works out.” Then, “How was yours?”

“Also busy,” Saint says, “& I think I’ll continue to be busy for another month or so. But I’m sure this will pass, as all things do.”

Van nods in response. Then, he speaks again.

“I missed you so much,” Van says. “I didn’t expect it to be so hard being apart from you, but it was. It was _so_ hard. I spent so much time working, & while I was working, I found myself thinking of you—what you might be doing, or saying, or thinking.” He laughs. “I never thought I’d miss you so much, but I did.”

Saint nods. “I see,” he says. Then, “I…missed you too. I wanted to feel your touch, your presence with me. But I couldn’t, & it hurt my heart to realize that.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Van says. He reaches across the table, & gently places his hand on top of Saint’s. “I’ll always be here.”

Saint smiles. “That’s comforting. Thank you, Abraham.”

For a moment, they’re both quiet, Van’s hand still holding Saint’s. Then, Saint speaks again.

“I sold one of my companies over the break,” Saint says.

Van’s eyes widen. “Really? That’s great!”

“Yes,” Saint says, “I suppose it is. But all throughout the sale & final negotiation process, I just wanted you there to celebrate this victory with me. It seemed almost meaningless with you not there.”

Van is shocked by Saint’s revelation. “Wow,” Van says with a little laugh. “To think I mean that much to you…it’s flattering, really.”

“Well, I mean an equal amount to you, so I suppose it’s an equivalent exchange,” Saint says.

“That’s true,” Van says. “That’s very true.”

And so, the lovers enjoyed the rest of their date together, reaffirming the need for their presence in each other’s lives.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s the morning after a wonderful evening together. Saint has Van sleeping in his bed, & Saint lies next to Van, sleeping next to his boyfriend.

Saint-Germain wakes up first, & looks at Van’s sleeping face. _He’s so cute…_ Saint thinks. Seeing his boyfriend like this makes Saint smile happily.

With that, Saint leans forward, & kisses Van on the forehead. He feels Van move from under his lips. “Saint…?” Van says softly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Saint-Germain says with a smile.

Van opens his eyes, & smiles back. “Good morning…did you sleep well?”

“I did. And you?”

“Yes,” Van replies.

“Good,” Saint says.

Then, he leans forward, & kisses Van.

The kiss is intimate, an expression of how much Saint values Van’s presence in his life, & the very fact that he’s here with him now. Saint loves the other man dearly, & this kiss shows that beautifully.

But this isn’t enough for Saint-Germain. Van’s already shirtless thanks to last night’s activities together, & Saint wants to take this opportunity to explore his lover’s body even more. 

He gently runs a hand across Van’s chest, bringing his hand from Van’s chest all the way down to his stomach. “You have a lovely body,” Saint says softly.

“Thank you,” Van says, his voice equally soft.

With that, Saint rests his hand on Van’s pecs, lifting up one finger at a time to stroke Van’s body. Saint’s soft touch makes Van gasp. Then, Saint takes his hand, & gently pinches one of Van’s nipples.

And so, that morning, their love goes deeper still.


	14. Chapter 14

Van & Saint are frequenting one of their favorite coffee shops on Main Street, The Main Bean. Saint is drinking chamomile tea, while Van is enjoying a cup of black coffee.

They both silently enjoy their drinks before Van speaks up.

“When did you know…that you were gay?” Van asks his boyfriend.

Saint looks up from his tea with surprise. Then, he gives Van a knowing smile. “I’ve always known.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Saint-Germain. “I been able to see women as beautiful in appearance, but I’ve never been attracted to them. I’ve always felt this way, for as long as I can remember. And that’s how I realized by own sexuality.”

“I see,” Van says softly,

“What about you? When did you know?” Saint asks Van.

Van looks away for a moment. Then, “…I’ve never been attracted to women. And, at one point, I realized that…I might be attracted to men. But…I thought if what I was suspecting was real—that I was gay—my family wouldn’t accept me. And so, I tried to deny it, for a long time.”

“Ah,” Saint says. “That sounds like it must have been difficult.”

“It was,” Van says, as bad memories threaten to overwhelm him. Then, “But one day I finally realized I couldn’t live like that anymore, & so, I told my mother I was gay.” He pauses. “And…she accepted me.” He smiles. “It’s no exaggeration to say that that day is one of the happiest of my life.”

Saint smiles. “That’s wonderful, Van.”

And so, the two enjoyed their drinks, & reflected on their journey to realizing themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint has given Van a guest pass to The Work Project today. And so, Van works on his homework while Saint manages his various companies, taking phone calls & fielding emails.

Saint hangs up on a 30-minute-long phone call. At that moment, Van speaks up.

“Saint…can we talk for a moment?”

Saint blinks in surprise. _Don’t people only say ‘can we talk’ when something bad is happening?_ His heart begins to pound, but he turns to Van, & says, “Absolutely. Is something wrong?”

Van looks down, as if embarrassed. Then, he speaks.

“It’s just, when I see you managing all these things like it was nothing, & working so hard, it makes me wonder…am I doing enough to be with you?” He laughs. “It’s dumb, I know, but still…”

Saint nods. Then, he smiles reassuringly. “You’re more than good enough, Van. I can promise you that.

With that, Saint reaches over, & takes Van’s hand in his own.

Saint’s touch is warm, comforting, soothing. He wraps his fingers around Van Helsing, & gives his boyfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I will never let you go,” Saint says. “I promise.”

Van smiles at Saint’s reassuring touch & comforting words. Then, Van says, “Thank you, Saint.”

Saint smiles.

“Of course, my love.”


	16. Chapter 16

Van wakes up, excited. _Today’s the day!_

He looks over at his phone to check the date, & sure enough, it’s today all right—the one year anniversary of when he & Saint-Germain started dating.

He grins. _I wonder if Saint-Germain remembered too…?_

Just then, his phone begins to ring. He looks down, & sure enough, Saint-Germain is calling him.

Van quickly picks up the phone. “Hello?”

He can practically see Saint’s smile on the other end of the line. “Happy anniversary, Van.”

This makes Van smile. “You remembered!”

“Of course I did,” Saint says. “There’s no way I’d forget the day I started dating someone who’s become such an important part of my life.”

This makes Van blush. Then, he smiles. “Well, we need to celebrate! Did you have something in mind?”

“I thought we could dine at our favorite date night spot. How does that sound to you? 

“Oh, the Paula Inn & Restaurant? Yeah, that sounds good,” Van says.

“Great,” Saint says. “I’ll see you after classes are over; I’ll come to your dorm to pick you up.”

“Alright. See you then. Bye.”

And with that, Van hangs up the phone. He looks over at his desk drawer, & the gift for Saint contained within. _I hope it’s good enough…_

The day passes by in a happy blur, as Van is looking forward to seeing Saint-Germain so much that everything else doesn’t quite register. Finally, classes are over, & Van goes back to his dorm to wait for Saint-Germain. He takes the gift for Saint out of his desk, & places it in a bag so he can bring it to dinner.

Soon enough, Van hears a knock on his dorm room door. _That must be him!_

Van answers the door, & sure enough, it’s Saint-Germain. He greets Van with a wide, happy grin. “Hello my love,” Saint says. “Shall we go to dinner?”

“Absolutely,” Van says with a smile of his own.

And so, they leave the dorm, & begin walking down Main Street. 

Soon enough, they reach the Paula Inn & Restaurant. As they enter, Saint says, “I have a 6 o’clock reservation.”

“Right this way.”

They’re led to a table for 2 in the middle of the restaurant. Menus are placed in front of the boyfriends, but they don’t need them, as both will be getting their usual order—a veggie burger with fries for Van, & the Corn Chowder soup & Caesar salad combo for Saint.

After a moment, Van lifts the bag on the table. “I got you this for our anniversary,” he says. “I hope you like.”

Saint accepts the bag, & removes the contents to find a small, wrapped box. He opens the box to find—

“A bracelet?” he says.

Inside the box is a gold bracelet with tiny golden sunflowers interweaved in the material.

“You gave me some meaningful flowers for Valentine’s Day a few weeks ago,” Van says, “so I thought I’d give you some meaningful flowers in return. Sunflowers mean adoration and dedication. I absolutely adore you, & I am very dedicated to making sure our relationship lasts forever.” He smiles. “I want you to know that.”

Saint smiles. “What a lovely gift. Thank you, Van.”

With that, he puts on the bracelet, & beams. “It looks nice on me too,” Saint says.

“That it does,” Van replies, beaming.

“I have a gift for you too,” Saint says. He reaches into his pocket, & pulls out a small box, placing it on the table. “Happy anniversary, Van.”

Van reaches forward, & opens the box. He opens it to find—

“A heart earring?” he says.

Sure enough, contained in the box is a single silver earring in the shape of half a heart. Inscribed on the heart are the words ‘Lawrence Saint-Germain’. 

“It’s so you can always have me with you,” Saint-Germain says with a smile. “And,” he says, “I’m wearing the other half of the heart.” He reaches under his shirt to reveal a half-heart necklace, inscribed with the words ‘Abraham Van Helsing’. “This way,” Saint adds, “we can remember each other even when we’re apart.

Van smiles. “This is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you, Lawrence.”

With that, Van takes of one of his earrings & puts on the half-heart earring in its place. “How does it look?” Van asks with a smile.

“Wonderful,” Saint says, returning Van’s smile.

And so, the two lovers exchanged wonderful gifts for their anniversary, & ensured their love would remain strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters timeline is a little out of order. The Valentine’s Day chapters (Chapters 1-2) took place a few weeks before this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I got the flower meanings for those chapters & this chapter from here: https://www.pickupflowers.com/flower-guide/flower-meanings


	17. Chapter 17

Saint-Germain & Van are currently on a double date—with Fran & Impey, who recently became a couple.

Their food has already arrived, & thanks to Impey’s good-hearted nature, everyone is laughing & enjoying themselves.

“…and when I saw him across the room, that’s when I knew it was love!” Impey says. He smiles, & turns to Fran. “This guy is quite a catch! I’m so glad we’re together!~”

Saint takes a bite of his food. “So, Fran’s the only one for you, huh Impey?”

“You know it!” Impey says with a grin. He leans next to Fran, & gives him a kiss on the cheek. “This guy is so perfect, everyone at school should be jealous I’m dating such a great guy!”

“Aw, Impey…” Fran says, embarrassed.

“Hey, I love you,” Impey says. “Nothing’s going to change that, ever. Ok?”

Fran smiles. “Alright, Impey. Thanks.”

Impey kisses his boyfriend on the cheek again. “You’re so cute,” Impey says with a smile.

Van smiles at the couple’s open displays of affection. Then, “It was our one-year anniversary recently,” Van says with a smile.

Impey’s mouth drops open. “Really?! That’s amazing! How’d you celebrate?”

“We got each other some gifts,” Saint says. He extends his arm to reveal the sunflower bracelet he’s wearing. “Van got this for me,” he says with a smile.

“It looks good!” Impey says. Then, he turns to Van. “What’d Saint get you?” Impey asks with a smile.

“This earring,” Van says, tilting his head so Impey can see the half-heart earring on Van’s ear. Inscribed on the earring are the words ‘Lawrence Saint-Germain’. “Saint has the other half of the heart,” Van explains. Sure enough, Saint reveals the half-heart necklace he’s wearing, upon which are inscribed the words ‘Abraham Van Helsing’.

“How cute!” Impey crows. “You match! Awwww, how adorable!” He turns to Fran with a smile. “I’ll have to get you a just-as-awesome gift for our one-year anniversary!”

Fran laughs softly. “That won’t be for a while…”

“Even so, I have to prepare! Ahhhh, so much to do for the sake of love!”

With that, the couples continue eating together, laughing & enjoying each other’s company.

Soon enough, the night comes to an end, & they disperse. Fran & Impey start walking back to Fran’s dorm (where he lives with Van), & Van goes with Saint-Germain back to his dorm.

“That was fun,” Van says.

“I agree,” Saint says. “We should do double dates with them more often—I didn’t expect to enjoy it as much as I did.”

Van smiles. “That sounds good. I’d like that too.”

There’s a silence between the two, before Van speaks again.

“I’m almost jealous of Impey,” he says softly. “He’s so open about his feelings. I wish…I could be like that.”

Saint smiles. “You don’t need to worry about that. I know you love me—that much is certain. You don’t need to be like Impey for me to know that.”

Van smiles back. “Thanks, Lawrence.”

“Although…” Saint says., leaning towards Van & giving him a peck on the cheek. Van blushes, & Saint continues, “…when I saw Impey doing that to Fran, it made me want to kiss you too.”

Van continues to blush. Then, he speaks. “…Thank you. That…felt nice.”

Saint smiles at Van’s admission.

And so, the boyfriends continue walking back to Saint’s dorm, where they will spend the night together.


	18. Chapter 18

Saint & Van are eating lunch together on their college campus. Van is enjoying a sandwich, while Saint is eating a baked potato & green beans.

However, Saint seems distracted as they eat. “Is something wrong?” Van asks. “You seem out of it. Is everything ok?”

Saint looks up from his food. “What?”

“Ok, something definitely wrong,” Van says. “What is it? You can tell me.”

Saint looks away for a moment. Then, he looks back. “Alright.” He sighs. “I just have a very important phone call with some potential investors. It’s making me a little nervous.”

Van nods.

“No matter how many times these things happen, I still get at least a little anxious about it,” Saint explains. “But today, my nerves are especially getting to me.”

Van nods. Then, he reaches over, & places his hand on top of Saint-Germain’s.

Van’s touch is reassuring, & it slows Saint’s rapidly beating heart. Van gives his boyfriend a smile. “You’ll be fine. I know you—you know how to do this. You can do it again. I…believe in you.”

Saint smiles at Van’s reassuring words. “Thank you, Abraham.”

“Of course, Lawrence.”

With that, the couple finishes their lunch together, Saint having been reassured.

(Sure enough, the investors call goes very well, & Saint feels relieved that his boyfriend was right to believe in him.}


	19. Chapter 19

Van & Saint-Germain are lying in Saint-Germain’s bed. They always tend to come here, as Saint lives alone & Van does not, so it’s a more convenient place to spend the night together.

This time around, Van wakes up first. He looks over at Saint-Germain, who is still asleep. His sleeping face makes Van smile, & he reaches over and hugs Saint-Germain, holding him close.

It’s at this point that Saint wakes up—and realizes his face is buried in Van’s chest. “V-Van?!” Saint says, sounding unusually concerned.

Van smiles. “Good morning,” he says, holding Saint even closer. This makes Saint-Germain blush even more. His face is right next to Van’s pecs, after all. But after a moment, Saint tries to relax. He reaches forward, & gently strokes on of Van’s pecs.

Now it’s Van’s turn to blush. “W-what are you doing?” he says.

“Expressing my love, of course,” Saint replies in a calm voice.

Van continues to blush. “Do you not like it…?” Saint says, concerned.

“…It’s not that,” Van says. “I like it.”

Saint smiles. “In that case…” he says.

With that, he moves his hand upwards, stroking Van’s pecs, then his neck, & then, Saint’s finger reaches Van’s lips. He strokes them gently for a few moments, & then, he removes his hand, & kisses Van deeply on the lips.

The kiss is deep, a showcase of Saint’s dear love for his boyfriend. In one action, he demonstrates all of his love, all of his affection, for this man.

With that, the lovers spend the morning in each other’s arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Saint has been busy the past few days, managing his companies. One of them is merging; another is being sold; another is undergoing a major restructuring. Needless to say, he’s quite busy right now.

So busy, in fact, that he’s neglected his poor boyfriend, Van Helsing

Van is at lunch right now. He had hoped he’d get the opportunity to see Saint at the dining hall, & thus spend time with the person he loves. But instead, Saint is nowhere to be found.

However, Van’s roommate, Fran, is in the dining hall, & Van sits next to him with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” Fran asks.

“Saint hasn’t called me or talked to me in a few days,” Van says. “Frankly, it’s getting me worried.”

“Well, in that case, why don’t you go to The Work Project & see him?” Fran asks. “That’s where he works out of, right?”

The suggestion makes Van laugh. “Why didn’t I think of that? Yes, I’ll go see him after lunch. Technically, I have a class after lunch, but I don’t care—I want to see him.”

Fran smiles. “Alright. Good.”

Meanwhile, at The Work Project, Saint-Germain is fielding phone calls & answering a variety of company emails. He’s in the middle of yet another email chain when he receives a call.

“Hello?” He says.

“Hi! Abby from The Work Project here! We’ve got someone named Van Helsing down here to see you; however, he doesn’t have a guest pass, so we thought we’d give you a call & see if you’d like to let him up?”

Saint-Germain is momentarily shocked. _Van is here…?_ Aloud, he says, “Yes. You can send him up.”

“Great!” Abby replies. “I’ll let him know.”

Saints heart is pounding. _For Van to come see me like this…something must be wrong._

Soon enough, the elevator doors open to reveal Van Helsing. He walks up to the table where Saint is working at & says, “Do you know why I’m here, Saint?”

Saint gulps. He’s caught unawares, which is unusual for him. “Um, no, I don’t.”

“I’m here,” Van says, “because I haven’t seen you for a couple days! You haven’t even returned many of my texts! I was getting really worried you know.

Saint gulps again. “I…I see.”

“Is that all you have to say. ‘I see’? I haven’t seen you for days! We haven’t had one chance to be together for almost a week, & all you have to say is ‘I see’?!

“Forget it—you clearly don’t understand.”

With that, Van leaves, the elevator doors seeming to slam behind him.

Saint is shocked by the turn of events. _Did we just…have a fight?_

They’ve had a little fights before, but they’ve always been able to look past them & make things up between them in the end. But this fight…seems bigger somehow.

Saint tries to go back to work, but he finds he can’t concentrate. _I need to apologize to him._

With that, he leaves his work behind, & goes to Van’s dorm.

He knocks on the door. Sure enough, someone answers—but it’s not Van. Instead, it’s Van’s roommate, Fran. Fran greets Saint-Germain with a smile. “Saint-Germain! What can I do for you?”

Saint sighs. “Fran, I need to talk to Van. I messed up, & I need to make it up to him.”

“Well, Van will be here soon,” Fran says. “In the meantime, you’re welcome to come in.”

“Alright,” Saint says, entering the room.

He looks over at Van’s side of the room. It’s fairly neat, but what really catches his attention is the painting hanging on the wall. It’s a painting that Saint had painted in one of his college art classes, & Van had insisted on keeping it, saying he’d hang it up in his dorm room. And sure enough, he had.

Seeing the painting brings tears to Saint’s eyes. “I…I messed up,” he says, crying softly.

Fran walks up to him. “There, there. What did you do?”

“I was so busy with work that I neglected the one I love—why was I so stupid?” he says, now sobbing.

Fran gives him a knowing smile. “Well, Van? It looks like he’s learned his lesson—will you forgive him?”

Saint turns around in shock to find—

“Van?” Saint says, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Did you…?”

“Yes. I heard everything.” Van says.

In the meantime, Fran quietly leaves the room, giving the two lovers time to themselves.

Van sighs. “I was really mad at you, you know. But after hearing that…I know you really didn’t mean for this to happen. And I can’t stay mad when you’re crying like that.”

Saint continues to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Does that mean…you still love me?”

Van’s eyes open in shock at the question. Then, “Of course I still love you,” Van says simply. “One little fight isn’t going to change that.”

The words almost bring more tears to Saint eyes.

With that, Saint steps forward—and hugs Van Helsing.

They stay like that, locked in an embrace, for a few moments before Saint speaks again.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Van says. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you back at The Work Project. I…feel bad about how I reacted.”

Saint laughs softly. “I think it’s safe to say…that we forgive each other?”

Van smiles. & holds Saint close. “Yeah.”

And thus the couple was able to make things right with each other, & renew their love.


	21. Chapter 21

Van has invited Saint-Germain to his dorm. Fran is away—he’s spending some extra time with his boyfriend, Impey—so Van & Saint will have the dorm to themselves.

Saint smiles upon entering the room. On one wall hangs a painting that Saint painted in one of his art classes. Van had insisted on keeping the painting to hang on the walls of his dorm room. And sure enough, he had hung the painting. Seeing it again makes Saint-Germain smile.

Van looks back at his boyfriend. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Saint says, “I was just reminded of how much you love me.”

Van smiles. “Reminded, eh? Well, let’s make it clear, then—I love you, dearly, & nothing’s going to change that.”

With that, Van closes the distance between them, & kisses Saint-Germain.

Van’s kiss is a gentle, straightforward declaration of his love. He wants to show Saint-Germain how much he truly loves him, & his kiss is his way of expressing that. His kiss is soft, simple, loving.

Then, he releases Saint-Germain, who’s starting to pant heavily. “Take off your shirt,” he says to Van.

Van is momentarily surprised by the request, but he does as Saint-Germain asks.

Saint smiles upon seeing Van’s bare chest. It’s fairly well toned, & his muscles are prominent. “I love your body,” Saint says. “I could look at it all day & still find new things to discover.”

Van smiles, lying down on the bed. “What do you want to find today?”

Saint smiles, & gets on the bed, lying above Van Helsing. “Everything I possibly can.”

With that, he reaches forward, and gently pinches one of Van’s nipples.

Van gasps. The sensation that runs through him is both shocking & titillating, & for a moment, his senses overwhelm him. It’s something he didn’t expect to enjoy quite so much, & his heart begins to pound in excitement.

Then, Saint releases Van, & gives him a smile. With that, Saint leans forward, & kisses Van.

Saint’s kiss is possessive, as if Saint-Germain is claiming ownership over Van’s body, Van’s affections. It’s a kiss that tells Van, “You’re mine, & mine alone.” Saint’s feelings are made clear in this one kiss.

Saint releases Van with a smile, & they continue their activities.

And thus the two lovers spent some time together in Van’s dorm.


	22. Chapter 22

Van & Saint are eating together at a nice restaurant. Saint recently had a breakthrough with one of his companies, & he thought it’d be nice to celebrate with his boyfriend.

Saint smiles as he takes a bite of his food. “I couldn’t have done this without your support,” he says to Van with a smile.

Van raises an eyebrow. “My support? What do you mean? It’s not like I’m helping you run your companies,” he says with a gentle laugh.

Saint smiles. “If you weren’t there for me, hearing the victories & the failures along the way, I don’t know if I would’ve made it. You’re always there for me, & it’s your support that enables me to work hard each & every day. So, I have you to thank for that.”

Van smiles too, blushing slightly. “…I’m glad to hear it,” he says.

Saint nods. “I just want you to know that. That even when you’re not there, you’re able to help me.”

Van smiles again. “I see. Thanks, Lawrence.”

Saint smiles back. “My pleasure, Abraham.”

The couple continues eating, having reaffirmed their need for each other.


End file.
